Make your choice
by Zanchev
Summary: My friend put me up to this... M for a REASON, PEOPLE... ok, Mark is previewing the latest Billy the Puppet performance when Jigsaw decides to 'get JIGGY with it'... 18  ... SERIOUSLY do not read if you're innocent. FOR YOUR OWN SAKES...
1. Make Your Choice

MAKE YOUR CHOICE

"I want to play a game..."

Mark Hoffman stared in horror at the screen in front of him, As he watched, the little puppet that the Jigsaw Killer always used to begin his horrible, deadly games, sat in front of the camera and spoke.

"I want to see if you are worthy to live the life you have been given..."

Billy proceeded to lay out the rules of John Kramer's latest test, and Mark simply listened in awe as the plot of this new performance slowly came to light.

The puppet, once finished, ended his terrible monologue with a simple, dangerous question.

"Now, you must answer me this. Live or die? Make your choice..."

The screen flickered before turning black, leaving Mark quite alone. The detective looked around the dim room, wondering what on Earth he was going to be put through next.

the young man yelped as the lights switched on. Mark heard a chuckle and glared at the new figure as he emerged from the shadows.

"That's not funny, John!" Hoffman whined as the Jigsaw Killer approached him.

"Funny is in the eye of the beholder, Mark." Was all Kramer said before he reached out and assisted Hoffman out of his seat.

"So, my young apprentice, what did you think of Billy's latest masterpiece? I plan to use this video with the next victims." John sounded excited as he asked Mark of his opinion.

"Well, you certainly had me scared," He answered honestly. Hoffman had found that honesty was the only policy when it came to John Kramer.

John nodded, before holding out his hand to the detective. Hoffman took it, and together the master and apprentice left the room.

The lovers walked through Kramer's vast abode, before finally arriving at their destination. The door was flung wide by John, who promptly led his spouse into the bedroom. Mark was thrown onto the bed before John attacked his lips.

Hoffman subtly undid the buttons of his partner's shirt as Kramer moved from his mouth and down to the crook of Mark's neck. Both men moaned under the attention he was receiving from the other. John smirked and leaned down to whisper into Mark's ear.

"Answer me this, love," The Jigsaw Killer murmured softly, in the ragged whisper he used to portray his puppet.

"Bondage or role-play? Make Your Choice..."

**A.N. ~ **

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I have stolen Jerome's account, so now I can publish my own twisted fantasies! hahahaha**

**I am LOUIS, and Jerri is my bitch :D**

**this is one I wrote a while back, just to test your reaction to my writing skillz..**

**review onto this account and my bitch will tell me how much you liked it or if you're sending me to hell for this 'abomination' as some would call it.**

**Imma outie XD**

**Louis**


	2. My Choice is Made

MY CHOICE IS MADE

"Make your choice..."

Mark gasped as John buried his face into the crook of Mark's neck. It was impossible to concentrate when his lover was giving him such distracting attention.

"John, please... Let me thi-H-HOLY CRAP!" Mark threw back his head in ecstasy as his lover licked the wound he'd just made.

Kramer smirked as he moved up from the freshly made hickey to kiss Mark's lips.

"Hush, Mark, we wouldn't want to wake up the others..." The Jigsaw Killer muttered, once again using the puppet's ragged whisper.

Hoffman nodded and bit his trembling lip as the waves of pleasure washed through him at Kramer's simple touches.

"You never made your choice," John remarked, slowly unbuttoning Mark's shirt.

"Nnngh... Umm... I pick... bondage!" Mark finally gasped as John swirled his warm tongue over the detective's nipple, causing it to stand to attention.

"My, my, my, a little into submission today, aren't we, Mark?" John chuckled as Hoffman gasped once again, this time because the Jigsaw was stroking him through the cloth of his trousers. Kramer rid both himself and Hoffman of their shirts, before moving to the side of the bed and reaching out to the side table. From the drawer of said table, the Jigsaw Killer produced two pairs of handcuffs.

"Relax, love," He told Hoffman, who nodded and let his body loosen. He bit his lip once again as Kramer brushed the first set of handcuffs up his thigh and along his chest before running the cool metal up his arm and snapping one end around Mark's left wrist. This he then attached to the metal head of the bed.

Mark shuddered lightly as John's lips ghosted over his cheek and down his torso. He yelped as John's tongue flickered out and traced along the waistband of Mark's pants.

"John... H-holy..." Mark was lost for words and his eyes rolled upwards in pleasure as his lover's tongue slipped underneath his underwear.

John smirked and retracted his tongue, causing Hoffman to whimper. He quickly pulled at the detectice's pants, removing them with one swift yank. Kramer then palmed Mark through his boxers, causing the cop to bite his lip once again, trying in vain to keep quiet.

The pressure on Hoffman's lip doubled as he bit at it even harder, trying not to scream at the pleasure pulsing through his body as John picked up the second pair of handcuffs and slowly, painfully, traced them across the tent in Mark's underwear before dragging the cold metal up his body, pausing deliberately at Mark's already erect nipples, and snapping them shut over his other wrist.

Hoffman's teeth actually broke the skin and his began to bleed as he felt his arm being pulled upwards and locked to the bed. John saw this, and his tongued darted out to lick up the fallen red liquid, before kissing the man chained to the bed, sharing the blood between them.

"Nnngh... John, please..." Mark was practically begging to be relieved, and Kramer was all too pleased to oblige. The mass murderer smoothly removed Mark's boxers and gently ran his long finger's over the detective's length, causing Hoffman to moan loudly.

The moans became louder and more erratic as John leaned down and gently kissed the head, before engulfing Hoffman completely. As the well practised mouth bobbed up and down, Mark was becoming less and less coherant.

"Oohh... shit, John!... OH FUCK!" Hoffman reached his peak and exploded into Kramer's mouth. John swallowed almost every drop, leaving a little in his mouth, which he then shared with the shivering detective.

"You taste bittersweet, Mark." John murmured, causing Hoffman to flush pink. Kramer looked down at his lover, stark naked and chained to the bed, and licked his lips. Hoffman looked up at John's predatory expression and knew he was going to taken good care of tonight...

**A.N.~**

**Hellow :3**

**Louis again, hacking into Jerr's account is too damn easy...**

**Anyway, this is the sequel to Make Your Choice, just to torment you all more HAHAHA...**

**There'll be another, just to wrap up the kinky...**

**AND NOW... A - **

***ZZAP***

**Dammit! The computer bit me!**

**Imma outie...owww...**

**Louis XD (...)**


	3. Wrong Choice or Right Choice?

WRONG CHOICE OR RIGHT ONE?

John smirked as if he could read Hoffman's thoughts and moved off of the detective to reach off the bed and towards the bedside table once again. He re-opened the drawer from before and pulled out another item, before gently closing it again. When the object came into view, Mark started to sweat in eager anticipation.

The cap popped open, and Kramer poured a generous amount of the lubricant into his right palm. He coated his fingers in the cool liquid and leaned over the panting detective once again.

"Relax, love," John said those words again, and smiled when Hoffman once again obliged, sinking into the mattress and loosening his muscles. He whimpered with need when he felt John's hand rest at his entrance, encouraging the murderer to proceed. Kramer slowly slid his finger into the chained young man. Mark's scream of both pain and pleasure was muffled as John pressed his lips to his.

As the walls of Hoffman's rear readjusted to make the intrusion more comfortable, John wraped his other hand loosely around the detective's length, causing him to moan. Once Mark was ready, John added a second finger, followed closely by the third. Kramer moved his fingers in and out of Hoffman, stretching and preparing his lover for the coming attraction...

"Oh Jesus, John! That's amazing! Keep moving, keep mo - OH SHIT!"

John smirked when his fingers brushed across that certain special spot inside of Mark that had the man screaming for more every time. Making a mental note on that precise position of his hand, the Jigsaw Killer retracted his fingers and re-opened the bottle of lube. Stripping himself of his own trousers, John coated himself in the slick liquid and snapped the cap shut once more.

John moved over Mark, running his hands over the man's back. He ran them all the way up to his neck, before sliding his hands back down again, past his lover's prepared entrance and pausing at the knee. Hoffman gasped as his leg was suddenly hitched up over Kramer's shoulder. The gasps moulded into a passionate moan as Mark felt his lover's shaft poking at his entrance.

Both men let out a loud gran as John entered Mark slowly. Kramer paused, giving his lover time to adjust.

"Move, please John..."

Those three words were the only prompt that the Jigsaw needed, and soon he was thrusting in and out of Hoffman, giving the both of them waves of pure, undiluted pleasure. The chained man let out a small mewl, which sent John shuddering in arousal. In return, he thrust deeper, hitting Mark's prostate.

Hoffman screamed, his lover's name ripping itself from his throat. He subsided into pants and moans, each one affecting John, who in turn would strike Hoffman's 'special spot', gaining a scream of pleasure.

The two moved as one through the night, each enjoying the bliss that came with making love with your only true partner.

"Nnngh... Mmmm... Fu-JOHN!" MArk screamed out his lover's name as he came with a vengence, coating himself and Kramer in his essence. Hoffman's release was soon followed by John's.

"Mark!"

The Jigsaw Killer fell to the side, pulling his apprentice over with him. They shared another kiss, this time tender and gentle (and lacking any foreign liquids). They both smiled, and whispered three little words at exactly the same time.

"I love you."

The two chuckled, before Kramer pulled out of his lover and unchainde him from the bed. They then snuggled close to one another, completely at peace...

...

Of course, this peace was short - lived, and soon after, Amanda bursted in, demanding to know what in hell was making all the racket.

"JOHN! Some one is making one hell of a noise, screaming and - oh... Crap..."

**A.N.~**

** Hellow :3**

**This... Is... SEXY.**

**HAHAHAHAHA... This shall be my final performance, this time round...**

**Before I go, I wanna make one thing clear:**

**If anyone disses my bitch or doubts Jerome's brilliance, I SHALL DESTROY THEM!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ok, now that that's over,**

**Imma outies XD**

**Louis**


End file.
